DC Animated Universe:Images for deletion/Wonder Woman Gives A Lift To The Atom.jpg
remove. ― Thailog 20:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Image:Wonder Woman Gives A Lift To The Atom.jpg :Image:Wonder Woman Gives A Lift To The Atom.jpg " 1. Images should not include crude or vulgar moments. These moments are rare, but a handful do exist and should be avoided unless addressing a specific point. Examples include "private parts" featured prominently in an image, panty or codpiece shots, etc. " Listen... it's really not that bad. It's not even that crude or vulgar. It's humorous, not risque. The image was included in the TV show to stimulate the mind and purposely have us question whether or not we should take life completely seriously. That said, the picture was on the page for months without so much as a peep from anyone. Tell you what, THAILOG, you've made the nomination for deletion. Fine. Now, take a seat. Let's see if a consensus begins to materialize. Just don't delete the image unilaterally. Get some conversation going, first. Rally support for your position. AlphaFactor 17:36, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :You still haven't sourced it. Was it from the JLU Season One DVD? Was it a picture from another website? Was it from Youtube? Where is it from? -- SFH 17:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't understand where all this hostility is coming from. I removed and deleted it the first time because it met the criteria of DCAU:PICS: Quality #2.1. It was not unilateral that time and it wouldn't be this time if I did it again, because I would be simply enforcing policy. The whole image is a close-up of WW breasts. You can hardly see the Atom! Of course it is funny, but unless you read the text or know the episode, it looks trackless and unappropriated. "Now, take a seat." That's what I was planning to do. Unless someone can provide a good reason as to why this image should be in that particular article and in that particular place, then it has to go per DCAU:PICS: Quality #2.1. : And SFH is right, the image is still unsourced. ― Thailog 18:13, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm. I was quite sure I'd sourced it properly. I used the same style of sourcing this image as the style used for this image: http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wake_The_Dead_--_Grundy_Vs_Superman.jpg ::The reason for Policy2.1 is to curtail profanity, obscenity, and lewdness. Could the image, by itself, possibly be deemed profane, obscene, or lewd? Possibly. But, in this given context, the image does not promote profanity, obscenity, or lewdness thereby exempting it from Policy2.1. So, what is this "given context"? It's to accentuate the multi-faceted nature of Wonder Woman's adventures with the Justice League. The major purpose of the article on Wonder Woman is to show that her adventures were robust and varied. They embodied defiance (sneaking off the Island of the Amazons with the armor of Athene); they embodied courage (risking her life by keeping the the alien emperium from escaping); they embodied duty and responsibility (rescuing the queen of the Amazons from the portal of Hades); they embodied affection (her brief love interest with Steve Trevor); they embodied fury (preparing to kill Toyman in retaliation for Superman's death); and yes, her adventures also embodied playfulness as when she did something as brash as "improvising" when carrying the Atom in "The Dark Heart." You wanted a good reason for including the picture? I think demonstrating that Wonder Woman's character-development was so robust as to entail facets ranging from courage to anger to heroism to even humor is a pretty good reason. ::Hope that does the trick, Thailog. ;) AlphaFactor 19:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::The trouble that I see with the picture is that in the article itself you see practically nothing but her breasts. Atom himself appears to be little more than a shadow. My suggestion is that if you absolutely MUST have that shot in this Wiki, you need to cut off most of the shot so that it has more focus on the Atom. Even then, I'd not be sure though, because that is a very sexual situation, no matter how anyone looks at it. MrWhitman 21:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm. The picture is a full-screenshot from Justice League. No portion was removed-- that was the actual image on the television set from the episode. The thumbnail within the article doesn't show much of anything-- neither of the Atom nor of Wonder Woman. To the unknowing eye, the only truly discernible object would be Wonder Woman's hand. Once the image is clicked, however, then the elements are more visible; including Wonder Woman and the Atom. From there, it's easily discernible what's happening especially after reading the caption stating that it was Wonder Woman's means of transporting the Atom while retaining her combat readiness. AlphaFactor 21:58, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Another thing to consider... One of the larger aims of Policy2.1 is to keep articles from degrading into things that are 'unlookable'. It's also to prevent vandals or nihilists from raising a commotion for the sake of raising one. In other words, to prevent pages from appearing like something you would see on this wiki: http://tinyurl.com/57m6q8 The presence of that screenshot does not make the overall article "unlookable". Also, as I hope my communicative mannerisms suggest, I am not an immature kid looking for a cheap laugh. The screenshot is not in violation of Policy2.1.AlphaFactor 21:58, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :AlphaFactor, I don't think you are "an immature kid looking for a cheap laugh". I'm sure you honestly see no harm in this image. However, I think you do not fully grasp the concept of DCAU:PICS: Quality #2.1. This image is the poster child for #2.1. 'Examples include "private parts" featured prominently in an image.' This is what this image is. If this image is exempted from #2.1, then all potential "crude or vulgar moments" are too. Can you think of any moment that meets the criteria of #2.1? I'm just curious to know what you consider inappropriate, seeing as you don't think that breasts framed in one whole picture crosses the line. ― Thailog 12:41, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::You know, I've given that some thought. As I mentioned, Policy2.1 keeps articles from degrading into things that are 'unlookable' as one might see on encylopedia dramkatia. When you get right down to it, there probably isn't any one, single image that's appeared on any of the DCAU television shows that is vulgar or otherwise over the top. (Actually, this particular one, here, MIGHT, if devoid of any context whatsoever or framed within a purposely offensive context, might possibly be considered offensive or over the top.) ::But generally, the animators that have done these shows represent the finest talent in modern animation. They'd almost certainly never include content that was openly vulgar. But... there probably are images throughout the DCAU television shows that, when framed within the context, can come off as vulgar or inappropriate. For instance, if this screenshot, here, was accompanied by a series of other screenshots that drew attention to Wonder Woman's anatomical distinctions, then it would be reasonable to infer that the context, in which those images were presented , was to offend or otherwise promote profanity. Alternatively, presenting JUST this screenshot, here, but with a caption such as, "Wonder Woman's greatest super powers come from her knockers.", would also constitute a purposely offensive context. Hopefully... this shows that the inclusion of the screenshot is not necessarily vulgar or profane; artistic criticsm is the true reason for its inclusion which means that it ought be exempted from Policy2.1. ::Regardless, Thailog, I very much appreciate you offering me a chance to share my views. I imagine the "easy thing to do" would've been to simply delete it outright and ignore my contentions. But, you offered to hear me out on my thoughts and I appreciate that deeply. Thanx. AlphaFactor 22:49, 29 July 2008 (UTC) * I think it's time we wrap this up. AlphaFactor, I don't doubt you were well-intentioned when you included this image; however, DCAU:PICS: Quality #2.1 is not meant to "curtail profanity, obscenity, and lewdness" as you pointed out, because there is no such thing on the DCAU. Otherwise, the policy would invalidate itself. The policy is supposed to avoid vulgarity, which is what this image transpires on the first impression. If the article were dedicated to the sense of humor or comedic moments in the DCAU it would be acceptable, but in the Wonder Woman article, it looks inappropriate. The image meets the criteria of #2.1 therefore and must go. ― Thailog 20:26, 19 August 2008 (UTC)